


This Sonic/Zelda train wreck was a dare

by Reily96



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: I have every single regret ever about this, I have no shame, Interspecies Sex, Other, Teasing, This Was a Dare, Vaginal Sex, badly written sex I might add, but at the same time i dont, but far be it from me to keep you reading, but i have no shame either, but i would not be made a liar of, grautitous comparisons to chili dogs, i even went out of my way to use awful names for genitalia, i have ascended to a plane of not caring, i have other things i should be writing, i wasnt even trying, if you like train wrecks then this is perfect, its a weird feeling, its like super awful, this isnt quality tho, this was never meant to exist, wuality smut you know, you probably shouldnt read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reily96/pseuds/Reily96
Summary: A friend dared me to write some Sonic/Zelda fanfiction. Instead of saying, "haha, thanks but no thanks" I asked him, "On a scale from 1 to terrible, how awful do you want this?"And far be it from me to be called a liar. I wrote it. It's really not good and you shouldn't read it, and it most definitely is not a reflection of my actual writing ability. But you know, whatever. I have no shame. Read it and bear witness to all my regrets.





	This Sonic/Zelda train wreck was a dare

Sonic entered Zelda’s room, “Hey there, Zelda, I heard you wanted somethi- WHOOOAAAAA”

He was saying whoa because Zelda was totally in this super fine ass sexy lingerie, sprawled out on her bed and looking at him wantingly. “yes, I did want you for something.”

Sonic wasn’t sure what to say or do, and ended up stuttering, “U-uh, chili dogs?”

Zleda used her magic to close her door, blocking any route of escape that Sonic may have had. She beckoned him closer with a finger, “Come on, Sonic – I really, really want to know what it feels like to have some inter-species relations.”

Sonic was still unsure, but hedgehogs also have like mega huge libidos, like seriously look them up. These guys always play with their junk, and lord knows seeing Zelda spread out all sexy and waiting for him made him want ti play with his own junk like really bad. He’d already gotten all hard, and Zelda was giving his MASSIVE HEDGEHOG PEEN the sparkly desu eyes.

Being the fastest creature ever, except for like superman or the flash or whoever has superpowers to r un like really super fucking fast, he was on top of Zelda in like… super fact idfk. What are you expecting quality? You cam to the wrong place. But Zelda wasn’t gonna come in the wrong place, oh no, Sonic was already eating out that pussy like a pie, or maybe a chili dog. Yeah, like a whole bunch of loaded chili dogs. Zelda pressed her hands up against Sonic’s quills, forcing him to eat her out deeper while she cried out because for some reason she’s really into blue hedgehogs.

But then she abruptly forced him off of her cooch, “No, I want you to make me cum with your throbbing meat wand!” She cried out desperately. And who was Sonic to say no that request. He put his batter  blaster up against her crumpet trumpet, sliding it up and down quickly in a teasing motion, her moans a mix of pleasure and offense. “You tease, I want it in me!” She finally managed.

“Hehehe, of course, Princess.” And so Sonic finally stuck his beef bazooka inside her chicken mcpussy.

Too bad sonic’s thing is all about going fast because he was already inside her and he like blew his load all up in her. Unsatisfied, grabbed both his nonexistent hedgehog butt cheeks and kept him inside, giving him a severe look. It was pretty hot, and that hedgehog loibido I mentioned ealier, he was like already hard in her all over again. “I’m gonna teach you meaning of slooooow,” she said all seductive and shit.

And then they rocked slowly together, doing the abominanble and forbidden dance of life that would ironically result in no life because DUH SONICS A FUCKING HEDGEHOG. But also being SONIC DUH, the lesson in slowness didn’t last long, and he was going in and out of her like a Japanese bullet train as she cried out his name and ~~maybe read a magazine when she got bored or some shit~~ and then he came all over in her snatch. Breathing heavily and satisfied, Zelda was quick to say, “Okay get out.”

And before Sonic could say “whu-” Impa  kicked open the door, grabbed Sonic by the scruff of his neck and threw him out into outerspace.

But then Sonic landed somewhere back in lon lon ranch where he proceeded to then fuck a cow. And then fuck everything else in Hyrule. And against all logic and science, a bunch of blue quilled mutant hybrids were born. Zelda, realizing the epidemic she caused out of her sick curiosity, decided that mass genocide was probably the right answer. Propbably.

Driven underground for safety by princess Elise the third, she and her hoard of sonic hybrid children now await the day where they can resurface and take over the world, unleashing a greater plague pf sonic bastards.

THE END.


End file.
